A yearn for respect
by KODfreak
Summary: after Hogan and Hilda have an argument, She is blamed for murder until Hogan steps in.


Col. Hogan was walking out of his barracks and to Klink's office. He needed a bit more information to pull off a huge sabotage. And he knew the only person who actually knew the information. It was Fräulein Hilda. Hogan usually took advantage of her, flirting with her to get information. Hogan was well aware that Hilda was in love with him, and used it to his advantage.

Hogan walked right in, but was surprised to see that Hilda wasn't there. He looked at Sgt. Shultz, who was sleeping in front of the door to Klink's office.

"Shultz!" Hogan yelled. Shultz was startled.

"Col. Hogan! Eh, did we win the war?"

"No, I wanted to ask where Hilda is."

"Oh, I think she is inside the office. Wait, why do you need her?" Shultz asked, being suspicious.

"The men and I have a bet me made, and we need a question answered by a woman."

"Oh very well, I know nothing!" Shultz said smiling. Hogan went inside. Both Klink and Hilda looked at Hogan.

"Hogan! What are you doing barging into my office?" Klink asked.

"Col., I need to talk to you in private." Hogan said. Klink nodded Hilda, and she left the room.

"What is it Hogan? I'm very busy." Klink asked. Hogan needed something to say.

"It's just that the prisoners were talking about how much we admire you."

"Really? Admire me?"

"Yes. They admire the strong, iron fisted Kommandant that kept them in line."

"Oh, how very nice. Tell the prisoners that I send them my utter most thanks." 

"Will do." Hogan said as he left the office. Shultz was gone, and just Hilda was there at her desk.

"Hi Hilda." Hogan said crouching down.

"What do you want Hogan, can't you see I'm busy?"

"That's no way to greet me is it?" Hogan asked.

"Look, I know what you are doing, you are just acting like you like me so you can get information out of me."

"Me? Do that? No."

"I'm not your puppet Hogan!"

"Of course not. I just wanted to know what you and Klink were talking about."

"I'm not telling you!"

Hogan was getting angry.

"Look, I just want to know what you two were talking about! It's not like I'm telling you to just jump out of a plane!"

"Well you don't have to act like some kind of jerk!"

"Hey, don't call me a jerk! You're talking to a man who can have you arrested for betrayal to a country!" Hogan said. Hilda's eyes started to water.

"I'm … going to take a walk." Hilda said walking out of the building. She took a small walk, and stopped in front of a barracks. A guard was on a tall ladder re shingling the roof.

Hilda thought about how Hogan treated her. She always wished that Hogan would just show her a bit more respect. A tear flowed down her face as she thought about this. Just then the man on the roof tripped as the ladder fell down. The man fell and broke his neck, dead. Hilda looked at the horrifying sight.

Just then Shultz and a few guards came running to the spot. Shultz looked in horror and shock at the scene. He then looked at Hilda.

"You! Did you kill that man?" Shultz asked in fear as Klink and Hogan walked up.

"What's all the commotion?" Klink asked as he walked up. He gasped in horror, and looked at Hilda.

"Did you murder that man? Klink asked, shaking his fist.

"No! I swear I didn't!" Hilda yelled.

"Secretly killing Stalag 13 from the inside out? That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Klink asked.

"No! It wasn't my fault!" Hilda said. She then looked at Hogan for help. Hogan at first was reluctant to help her, but when he looked at her fear filled eyes, He felt guilty.

"Uh Kommandant!" Hogan spoke up. "It wasn't her fault."

Klink turned at Hogan.

"Oh? And I assume you know what happened?"

"Well, earlier today we heard that particular worker talk about how he wanted to kill himself, and said how he wished that it would all end." Hogan fibbed.

"Well… Alright. Fine. Guards, alert his family and we will send his body to them for his funeral." Klink ordered as he and Shultz walked away. Hogan looked at the ground as Hilda walked up to him.

"Hogan, why did you do that?" Hilda asked.

"Well, I didn't want to see you get in trouble for something like that."

"So you're sorry?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. He then looked into Hilda's eyes. She was smiling.

"I know why you really wanted to save me." Hilda said.

"Yeah?"

Hilda smacked her lips against Hogan's. Hogan wrapped his arms around her as they kept kissing. After they were done, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Klink and I were talking about how he had a message about how there would be a small window of time where guards would not be guarding a certain bridge." Hilda said as she walked away, leaving Hogan alone.

"Huh. Guess I really should treat her better." Hogan said walking back to the Barracks.


End file.
